Chapter 1: The Art Assignment
by PandaYuri
Summary: 2 sisters fall in love. Yuri. dont like, dont read.
1. Chapter 1:The Art Assignment

Kanade: "Aw… I can't believe they gave me this much homework over the break."

Yukino: "Hahaha, yeah you've got the worst luck… but what about our date Kana chan?"

Kanade: "Hm, I dunno, we might still have time for it. I just gotta figure out what to draw for my art class…"

Yukino: "Um, Kana chan?"

Kanade: "Hm?"

Yukino: "Why don't you draw me?"

Kanade: "… But I thought you didn't like posing for me, you always complain about having to stay still for so long."

Yukino: "Yeah, but if it means we can still go on our date, then I'd do it for you…"

Kanade: "Ah," blushes "well uh, ok. I guess that would help on time. But Yuki chan, are you sure you're ok with this?"

Yukino: "Well… You could give me a few snacks? That would be nice." Smiles

Kanade: … Sigh, "Yeah, I could give you snacks."

Yukino: "Yay! Can we go get them now? Please?"

Kanade: "No way! If I get them for you now then all my pictures will be full of you eating."

Yukino: Pouts

Kanade: "…"

Yukino: Sniffles

Kanade: "… Fine, I'll get you one snack now, but that's it, and your not aloud to eat it while I'm drawing you."

Yukino: "Yay! Thank you Kana chan!" Hugs "I love you Kana chan."

Kanade: "Yeah yeah… You love your snacks more."

Yukino: "What'd you say Kana chan."

Kanade: "Uh, nothing, nothing."

(Back at they're dorm)

Yukino: "So how do you want me to pose Kana chan?"

Kanade: "Um… I don't know, just uh, make sure your comfortable I guess." Turns to get her sketchbook

Yukino: "How about this?" She unbuttons her shirt and lays down on they're bed

Kanade: Turns and drops her sketchbook "Uh, Yuki chan… I think that's a little… uh."

Yukino: "Hahaha, aw, your so red Kana chan." Pulls out cell phone and quickly takes a picture

Kanade: Blushes even more "Hey don't take a picture! Delete it, delete it Yuki chan!"

Yukino: "Hahaha, I'm sending it to Saku chan. She's gonna love it."

Kanade: "No!" Kana grabs Yuki's wrists and pins them to the bed

Yukino: "…"

Kanade: "…"

Yukino: "Um, Kana chan?" She looks at how close they are and blushes

Kanade: Breaths deeply "Don't send that to her, please Yuki chan." She rests her head on her shoulder "Please don't send it."

Yukino: "… Ok. I wont send it. But I'm not gonna delete it. It's cute."

Kanade: "Heh, Ok, that's fine."

Yukino: "…"

Kanade: "…"

Yukino: "Um, Kana chan?"

Kanade: "Yeah?"

Yukino: "Can I?" Blushes

Kanade: Kanade lifts her head and looks at her sister "Can you what?"

Yukino: "Um," She wriggles a little and turns her head

Kanade: "…"

Yukino: "Can I eat my snack now?"

Kanade: "…"

Yukino: "…"

Kanade: "Oh! Um, sure, yeah, just uh…" Starts getting off Yukino, but stops when she realizes her shirt is wide open and she can see her breasts.

Yukino: "…"

Kanade: "…"

Yukino: "Kana chan?"

Kanade: "Uh," She looks up at her sisters confused expression "Right! Uh," She gets off of her and goes to get Yuki's snack, now even redder then before. "Um, here, your banana cake right?"

Yukino: "Yeah," Blushes "thanks Kana chan."

Kanade: "Uh yeah, no problem…" Kanade turns and sits at her desk, and starts flipping through her sketchbook

Yukino: Yukino gets off the bed and sits at her desk right next to Kana's and starts eating her snack.

Kanade: "…"

Yukino: "…"

(Five minutes later)

Yukino: "Kana chan?"

Kanade: "Hm?"

Yukino: "You wanna draw me now?"

Kanade: "Mm, maybe tomorrow… I'm gonna do some of my other homework first."

Yukino: "…"

Kanade: "…"

Yukino: "Ok…"


	2. Chapter 2:Dream

_I"Kana chan… can I?"_

"_Can you what, Yuki chan?"_

"_Can I touch you?" She frees one of her wrists and slides it down the front of Kanade's shirt._

"Uh, Yuki chan!"

"_Its ok, right Kana chan?" she says as she slides her hand under Kanade's jeans. "You like this right?" She looks up at Kanade's face. "This is what you want right?"_

"_Uh," Kanade blushes and squirms when she feels Yukino's hand slip into her panties._

"_Kana chan!"_

"_Huh?" She looks at Yukino's face._

"_It's time to wake up Kana chan."_

"Wha?"/I

Yukino: "Kana chan… Kana chaaan!"

Kanade: "Hmm?"

Yukino: "Wake up Kana chan!"

Kanade: Kanade slowly opens her eyes and looks up at her sister. "Huh?"

Yukino: "I said it's time to wake up sleepy head. This isn't like you, usually you're the one waking me up." She grins and pokes Kanade's cheek. "Lets go get breakfast Kana chan."

Kanade: Kanade lies there for a few more moments, then rubs her eyes and looks at Yukino. I_Damn… it was just a dream./I _"Sorry, sorry, I'll get up now Yuki chan."

Yukino: "Yay! Lets go to that fancy restaurant by the school ok? Please, they're desserts look sooo good."

Kanade: Kanade reaches up and pinches Yukino's cheek.

Yukino: "Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow! Kana chaaan."

Kanade: "Dessert is not for breakfast Yuki chan." Kanade says in a stern voice, but then smiles and lets Yukino's cheek go.

Yukino: Yukino pouts and rubs her sore cheek. "But Kana chan."

Kanade: "No buts. Pick somewhere with something healthy to eat. If you keep eating all those sweets your gonna get fat."

Yukino: Yukino pouts and walks to the door. "Fine, I'll meet you out front." Then she runs out the door.

Kanade: "…" Sigh. "Crap, I made her mad at me."

(Ten minutes later)

Kanade: "Yuki chan, I'm ready, lets go." She walks over to her angry sister and grabs her hand, but Yukino doesn't react at all.

Yukino: "…"

Kanade: Sigh… "Hey Yuki chan, how about we go to that restaurant for our date? It'll be my treat, and you can buy all the sweets you want."

Yukino: "…"

Kanade: "Yuki chan?"

Yukino: "But then I'll get fat right…" Pouts

Kanade: "Uh…" Sigh, "You know I didn't mean that Yuki chan. And even if you were fat you know I'd still love you right?" She laces her fingers through Yukinos' and leans on her.

Yukino: "…"

Kanade: "Aw, come on Yuki chan, I'm sorry. Really I am."

Yukino: Giggles.

Kanade: "Eh? Are you laughing at me?"

Yukino: "Hahaha, sorry, I couldn't help it." Giggles "Your so cute when your all flustered like that."

Kanade: "… So your not mad at me?"

Yukino: "Of course not, I knew you were kidding, I just wanted to mess with you a little." Yukino grins.

Kanade: "…" Grips hand tighter

Yukino: "Uh, Kana chan? My hand hurts…"

Kanade: "Hehehe, that's cause I'm squeezing it reeeally hard."

Yukino: "Uh… I'm sorry Kana chan, I wont do it again."

Kanade: Loosens grip and smiles at Yukino. "So where do you want to get breakfast?"

Yukino: She looks at Kanade for a moment open mouthed, then regains her senses. "I don't know… Where do you want to go?"

Kanade: "Hm, I guess we could just go to the usual place…"

Yukino: "Ok, as long as I'm with you Kana chan then anywhere's fine with me."

Kanade: Blushes

Yukino: Grins

(Later that evening)

Yukino: "Kana chan? Do you wanna try drawing me now?"

Kanade: Kanade blushes as the memory of yesterday fills her mind. "Um… sure… but you have to be serious this time, ok?"

Yukino: "Hahaha" Yukino walks over to where Kanade is sitting and hugs her from behind. "Did last night freak you out that much?" She says with a giggle in her voice.

Kanade: "No… I wasn't freaked out at all." She says grumbling.

Yukino: "Hahaha, you're so cute Kana chan." She says as she hugs Kanade tighter.

Kanade: "Uh!" I_I can feel her breasts on my back./I_ "Yuki chan?"

Yukino: "Yes Kana chan?" She says in a confused voice.

Kanade: "Can I… Can you?"

Yukino: Yukino slowly lets go of Kanade and looks her in the eyes. "Can I what?"

Kanade: Blushes

Yukino: "Kana chan?"

Kanade: "I… I think we should sleep separately for a while. I just…"

Yukino: "What! Did I do something wrong Kana chan?"

Kanade: "No! You didn't do anything wrong Yuki chan. Its just… I_there's something wrong with me…/I _It's just I think I'm sick. Yeah, that's it; I think I have a cold or something, and I don't want you to catch it.

Yukino: "… But, you seemed fine today."

Kanade: "Yeah, I know, but its just hitting me now, and I really don't want you to catch it."

Yukino: "…"

Kanade: "I'm sorry Yuki chan, I really just don't want you to catch it."

Yukino: "Ok…"

Kanade: "Yuki chan?"

Yukino: "I'll take the top bunk ok. You just go to bed now and get some rest ok Kana chan?"

Kanade: "Yeah… yeah you're right, I'll just go to bed now, and I'll be better tomorrow." She says as she lies down on the bottom bunk.

Yukino: Leans over and tucks her in. "Yeah, goodnight Kana chan."

Kanade: "Goodnight Yuki chan…" I_I'm a horrible sister…I can't believe I'm feeling this way towards Yuki chan, she's my sister./I _ " I love you…"


	3. Chapter 3:Not That Horrible

*Bizz bizz bizz bizz biz- click*

Kanade: Stretches… "Yuki chan…? Hey Yuki chan!" Gets up and looks at the top bunk and finds it empty. "Uh…"

Yukino: "Ah, Kana chan!" Yukino opens the door, surprised to find Kanade out of bed.

Kanade: Sigh, "Yuki chan, don't scare me like that."

Yukino: Smiles "Heh, sorry Kana chan. I thought I'd run to the store real fast and grab you some soup since your not feeling well." She says as she puts the container of microwave able soup on her desk and then walks over to Kanade touching her forehead to Kanades forehead. "Hm… you don't feel warm…"

Kanade: Blushes and quickly pulls away from her sister. "Uh, yeah… I'm feeling much better now." Smiles awkwardly and moves toward the soup. "Thanks for the soup Yuki chan, I'll go heat it up real fast and be right back." Runs out the door.

Yukino: "Uh… I could have heated it up for you…" She whispers to herself as she plops down in her chair.

Kanade: Sigh… _II cant keep avoiding her, she's gonna figure out that something's wrong…/I_ She walks into the dorm kitchen area and heads for the microwave. _IAnd she's going to insist on sleeping together tonight…what to do, what to do./I_ She sticks her soup in the microwave and sets the time… sigh _IIf only I could stop thinking about her like this…I bet if she knew she'd hate me…/I_

*Ding*

Kanade: Grabs soup and a spoon and heads back to her room. _II'm just gonna have to act normal…yeah, just act like nothings wrong./I_ She opens the door and heads straight to her desk without making eye contact with Yukino. _IJust act normal…/I_

Yukino: "Kana cha-"

Kanade: "I'm gonna be working on homework all day… so uh, I don't know. Just do whatever ok Yuki chan." Gives Yukino a small smile and quickly starts rummaging through her bag.

Yukino: "…ok then."

Kanade: "…"

Yukino: "Then I'm gonna go out for a while… I'll be back later tonight ok?"

Kanade: "Yeah, sure… I'll see you later tonight then."

Yukino: Grabs some stuff then heads for the door. "Bye Kana chan…"

Kanade: Gives a quick wave "Bye Yuki chan."

Yukino: Walks out the door, shuts it, but then stays by the door.

Kanade: Kanade stops looking through her bag and sighs… "I'm a horrible sister…" _ISo much for acting normal./I_

Yukino: Walks away from the door.

(Later when Yukino comes home)

Yukino: "Kana chan… I'm home!" She says as she opens the door smiling.

Kanade: Asleep at her desk with the full bowl of soup sitting there.

Yukino: Sigh… "Oh Kana chan." She walks over to her sister and whispers. "If you're a horrible sister… then I am too." She leans over and kisses Kanade's head, then grabs the cold soup and throws it away. "I wish you'd just come out and say it Kana chan…" She grabs a blanket and wraps it around Kanades shoulders, then crawls into bed herself. "Goodnight Kana chan… I love you."

Kanade: Zzzz


	4. Chapter 4:I Love You

Kanade: Groans… looks around… sigh… "I fell asleep at my desk…" the blanket slips off as she slowly gets up. "Ow, owowow, now I'm all stiff…" she looks at the blanket then looks at Yukino and smiles. "Thanks Yuki chan." She walks over to where her sister is sleeping and bends down over her. _II really want to kiss you right now…/I_ She leans down closer, then shakes her head and walks to the door. Sigh _II'm gonna go take a cold shower…/I_

Yukino: Zzzz

(A few hours later)

Yukino: "Kana chan?" She says as she wipes the sleep out of her eyes. "What time is it?"

Kanade: Sitting at her desk doing homework. "Mm, its almost noon…"

Yukino: "Eh?" She quickly sits up in bed. "Why didn't you wake me up Kana chan?"

Kanade: … "I didn't know you wanted me to get you up." She says while chewing on the end of her pencil. "Did you have plans or something?"

Yukino: Stares at Kanade for a moment… "No, but I didn't want to waste my day sleeping." She gets up and hugs Kanade. "I wanted to spend time with you." She whispers into her sisters' ear.

Kanade: Blushes "Mm, sorry Yuki chan… I didn't know."

Yukino: Sigh… "Well that's ok." She says as she lets go of Kanade and sits at her desk facing her. "We can hang out now right?"

Kanade: "…"

Yukino: "…Right Kana chan?" She says smiling.

Kanade: "Actually, I still have a lot of homework to do…"

Yukino: "…"

Kanade: "Sorry, I know I'm ruining our break."

Yukino: "No, its ok, its not your fault you have all this homework." She says as she turns to face forward.

Kanade: "Yeah…"

Yukino: "…"

Kanade: Writing…

Yukino: "Um… When did you want to try drawing me again? She asks glancing at her sister.

Kanade: "… Actually I was thinking about drawing something else." She says while continuing to write.

Yukino: "Oh…"

Kanade: "Sorry, I'm just feeling really weird lately…"

Yukino: "…"

Kanade: "Yuki chan…?"

Yukino: "…yeah?"

Kanade: "Are you mad at me?" Kanade asks, finally dropping her pencil…

Yukino: "Oh course I'm not mad at you Kana chan." She says while turning to look at her. "Why would I be mad at you?"

Kanade: "…"

Yukino: "Kana chan?"

Kanade: "Sorry…"

Yukino: Gets up and hugs her sister.

Kanade: Reluctantly turns toward her sister and wraps her arms around her, pressing her face into Yukino's chest. "I'm sorry Yuki chan."

Yukino: Petting her head. "What are you so sorry about? Its fine if you don't want to draw me… I know it's a pain cause I move so much."

Kanade: Shakes head…

Yukino: "Hm?"

Kanade: Pulls away and shakes her head. "No, that's not it…" She says turning away from Yukino.

Yukino: "… then what is it Kana chan? What's wrong?"

Kanade: Looks at the floor and shakes her head.

Yukino: Sigh… "How am I supposed to help you if I don't know what's wrong Kana chan?" She says while kneeling down so she can look Kanade in the eyes.

Kanade: "You can't help me… I'm a horrible sister."

Yukino: "…"

Kanade: Begins to cry…

Yukino: Stands up and starts unbuttoning her shirt.

Kanade: Not realizing what her sister is doing continues to cry…

Yukino: Tosses her shirt to the floor and starts taking off her pajama pants.

Kanade: Opens her eyes and sees Yukino's shirt on the floor… "Yuki chan, what are you-" She stops mid sentence as Yukino's pants fall to the floor.

Yukino: Steps forward and embraces her confused sister. "If you're a horrible sister… Then I am too." She says while finally breaking down into tears too.

Kanade: In a state of shock, Kanade slowly returns her sisters embrace. _IWhat's going on? What is she saying?/I_

Yukino: Sobs

Kanade: _ICrap…what do I do now?/I _Kanade slowly starts to come back to her senses. _IYuki chans' so warm/I_ She says while gripping Yukino tighter.

Yukino: "I love you Kana chan! You idiot! I love you so much… She tightens her grip on Kanade and starts sobbing harder.

Kanade: "Yuki chan…?" She moves her hands to her sister's shoulders and pulls her away so she can see her face. "Yuki chan! Really?"

Yukino: Sobbing… "Why does loving each other make us horrible sisters? What's so wrong with it?"

Kanade: "Eh… I don't know… I guess I just… I thought you would be disgusted with me for liking you… I thought you'd hate me."

Yukino: "I could never hate you Kana chan. I love you. I've always loved you." She says looking her sister in the eyes.

Kanade: "But… we're sisters…" She says looking at the floor again.

Yukino: "So? Why does that matter?" Yukino says as she lifts her sister's face, keeping her hands on her cheeks. "We can't help what we feel. No one can fault us for loving, for feeling… Nobody has control over that stuff. Right?"

Kanade: Stares at her sister and slowly starts to nod…

Yukino: Yukino smiles gently and leans down and kisses Kanade.

Kanade: "!"

Yukino: Leans back and grins at Kanade.

Kanade: Kanade, not breaking eye contact with her sister, pinches herself.

Yukino: Giggles

Kanade: "This isn't a dream?"

Yukino: "No Kana chan… This is for real." She says as she leans down and kisses her sister again, this time sliding her tongue past her sister's lips.

Kanade: "Mmm…" Kanade slowly pulls away. "I love you Yuki chan"

Yukino: "I love you to Kana chan…" She says while trailing her hands down the front of Kanade's shirt. "Now how about we get you out of these clothes…"


	5. Chapter 5:Yukino’s Favorite Snack

Yukino: Starts unbuttoning Kanades' shirt.

Kanade: Blushes…

Yukino: Slips Kanades' shirt off and kisses her.

Kanade: Kisses back, while pulling her sister onto her lap.

Yukino: Slides her hands down Kanades back and unhooks her bra.

Kanade: Shivers as the cold air hits her breasts, and presses herself against Yukino.

Yukino: "Kana chan…" She moans as she trails her hands down Kanades spine, making her sister shiver again.

Kanade: "Ah! Yuki chan…"

Yukino: Giggles, then slides off of Kanades lap and leads her to they're bed.

Kanade: Hesitantly, she lets Yukino pull her to the bed.

Yukino: Pushes Kanade onto the bed, and undoes her pants, pulling them down and off of her.

Kanade: Blushes even deeper.

Yukino: Leans over her sister and slowly trails kisses up her stomach until she reaches her breasts.

Kanade: Starts to squirm.

Yukino: "Kana chan?"

Kanade: Jumps slightly at the sound of her sister's voice and looks at her sister. "What?"

Yukino: "… Do you want me to stop?"

Kanade: "Huh!? No, why would you think that?"

Yukino: Sits up, now straddling her sister. "It's just, you seem really uncomfortable… so I just thought…"

Kanade: Reaches up and cups Yukino's cheek in her hand with a gentle smile on her face. "I don't want you to stop, I just don't know what to do, or how to act… ya know?"

Yukino: Smiles and puts her hand over her sisters. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Just… go with how you feel." She says as she leans down and licks Kanades nipple, making her sister squeak. She giggles "Don't think about it, just do it." She says and then continues licking her sisters' breast.

Kanade: Lies there for a moment, feeling her sister's warm wet tongue caress her. Then she slowly moves her hands to Yukinos back, unhooking her bra and letting it fall off of her.

Yukino: Stops and looks at her sister.

Kanade: Cups one of Yukinos breasts in her hand and lightly squeezes it. She then looks at her sister.

Yukino: Smiles

Kanade: Starts massaging the one breast while taking the other one into her mouth, softly sucking and nipping at it.

Yukino: inhales deeply. "Ka-Kana chan!"

Kanade: Smiles at the sound of her sister calling her name, and slowly trails kisses up Yukino's neck until she captures her lips, pushing them open with her tongue.

Yukino: Surprised with the sudden forcefulness of her sister, slowly kisses back, intertwining they're tongues, pressing they're lips together. While she slides one of her hands down Kanades stomach and under her panties.

Kanade: Pulls away from the kiss. "Yuki chan!"

Yukino: Slips a finger into Kanades warmth. "Your so wet Kana chan." She says in a teasing voice, as she pulls her finger out and pushes two fingers back in.

Kanade: "Ah! Yuki chan…" She blushes and covers her face with her hands, embarrassed. "You're so mean."

Yukino: Giggles, and uses her free hand to pull her sisters hands away from her face. "Sorry Kana chan…" She says while continuing to finger her sister. "You just look so cute when you're embarrassed."

Kanade: Turns her face away, still bright red.

Yukino: Grins, and then starts to move down the bed, taking her fingers out of her sister and pulling her panties down with her. She then licks her fingers.

Kanade: "Eh! Yuki chan don't do that!"

Yukino: Ignores Kanade and finishes cleaning her fingers with her tongue. "But you taste so good Kana chan." She says while parting her sister's legs, dipping her head between her thighs.

Kanade: "Yuki chan!" She says in a stern voice while trying to get up but falls back to the bed when she feels her sisters tongue slide over her clit.

Yukino: Giggles, and then continues to lick her sister. With each stroke of her tongue going a little bit deeper.

Kanade: Moans "Yu-Yuki… chan."

Yukino: Smiles, while lifting her head up, licking her lips. She then pushes two fingers back into Kanade, moving them in and out of her slowly, and then picking up the pace.

Kanade: "Ah! Yuki chan…" Moans even louder.

Yukino: Feeling her sister's walls tightening around her fingers she starts to move them in and out of her faster, while leaning down and taking one of her breasts into her mouth.

Kanade: "Yuki chan!" She screams as she's pushed over the edge, throwing her arms around her sister, squeezing her to her body while shaking with pleasure.

Yukino: Pulls her cum soaked fingers out of Kanade and brings them to her lips, licking her sister's warm fluids off of them.

Kanade: Still shaking, loosens her grip on her sister and gives her a weird look.

Yukino: Notices her sister watching her and stops licking her fingers. "What?"

Kanade: Shakes her head. "Does it really taste that good?"

Yukino: Smiles and moves her hand in front of her sisters mouth.

Kanade: Looks at Yukino's hand and then at her face.

Yukino: Smiles in encouragement.

Kanade: Sighs, and then slowly takes one of her sisters fingers into her mouth, moving her tongue around it for a while, and then slowly moves away…

Yukino: "So?"

Kanade: "…"

Yukino: "How does it taste Kana chaaan?"

Kanade: Looks away and grumbles "It's not that bad… I guess…"

Yukino: Grins, and then continues to clean her fingers.

Kanade: Looks back at her Yukino.

Yukino: Now done licking her fingers. "What is it Kana chan?"

Kanade: Shakes her head and smiles at her sister. "Nothing… I just…"

Yukino: Grabs Kanade's wrists and pins her to the bed. "Just what Kana chan?" She says and then starts to nibble on Kanade's ear.

Kanade: "Just… I changed my mind… I really want to draw you right now… like this… if that's ok…"

Yukino: Lets go of Kanade's ear and grins at her sister. "Of course Kana chan, but-"

Kanade: "And I'll buy you your favorite snack."

Yukino: Grins, and starts to giggle.

Kanade: "…What?"

Yukino: Leans down and kisses her sister. "You're my favorite snack Kana chan."

Kanade: Blushes… and after a few seconds whispers, "Then… you can have me whenever you want…"

Yukino: For the first time, blushes, then smiles. "Whenever I want?"

Kanade: Hesitantly, she nods…

Yukino: Grins even wider, and then hugs her sister while lying on top of her. "I love you Kana chan."

Kanade: Wraps her arms around Yukino. "I love you too Yuki chan."


End file.
